1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure for passive fiber optic components and, more particularly, to a dual-optical fiber coupler enclosure.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Passive fiber optic products, such as couplers for example, are generally designed for use in optical networking systems and test equipment. Couplers enable users to split optical signals into multiple paths or combine multiple signals on one path. Additionally, couplers may also provide for the transmission of data through the optical fiber via multiple modes simultaneously. Couplers are used across a wide range of applications ranging from data communications for military and commercial aircraft to ignition control on power generators. There is a continuing desire among many of these applications for ever smaller data communications devices. This desire has caused manufacturers to seek new ways in which to further miniaturize the data communications devices being produced. Additionally there is an industry wide need for more rugged, robust and reliable data communications devices.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a compact structure for enclosing fiber optic couplers with high reliability fiber coating, wherein the couplers are mounted opposed and parallel, and wherein the fibers are routed and bended while maintaining small bending radii.